


Love Hurts

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [15]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Medical Procedures, Military, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Frosteira drabble for anonymous tumblr user.





	Love Hurts

The fire spreading throughout her arm wavered down to a steady pulse the farther from the wound it got, bleeding steadily down her elbow before dripping to the crusted tile floor beneath her perch. She assessed the injury, memories of the attack mere moments ago still running behind her eyes as she tried to remember what kind of weapon and who had done it, so she could make it her personal mission to gut them nose to navel.

 

Ela was busy scouring the abandoned house to find the last of the terrorists, paired only with Bandit who abided his time electrocuting the bodies he managed to toss into his trapped barbed wire, and Caveira had no idea where Frost was. Doc was down somewhere. 

 

Cav hissed as a particularly harsh roll of her shoulder stretched the flayed skin there, and she hunkered down deeper behind the upturned mattress of the dorms as footsteps carefully approached her position. She didn’t leave much of a blood trail, but getting caught now would be disastrous, and wouldn’t end in death.

 

She pulled her pistol from its hip holster and prepared to fire, peeking at the small gaggle of white masks who appeared before her. They had no idea she was there, but she  _ was  _ outnumbered four to one and her firing arm was out of commission. So, she spent her time studying their movements and held her breath against the silence of the dormitories. 

 

The apparent leader did a round of the room adjacent to her hiding place, returning with a negative before pausing and kneeling out of view. A curse fell from her lips and she flicked the safety off of her gun, prepared to dispatch the tango’s before they figured out where she was stashed.

 

Sights aimed down, matched directly with a throat, her finger trembled on the trigger as she prepared to fire, when--

 

_ Whack! _

 

In a single spurt of rapid-fire, all four terrorists toppled to the floor in a heap and began staining the hardwood red. Caveira let out an exhausted breath and tensed up against the wall, growling at her wound as if it was the sole reason for all the troubles in the world. 

 

The footfalls of heavy boots distracted her from her stupor, and Cav glanced up to be met face to face with Frost, a wild yet friendly look in her eyes as she pulled down her mask and offered a hand to which Caveira accepted gratefully, and toppled onto unsteady feet.

 

Caveira wasn’t a woman of many words, and the embarrassment at having to be  _ saved  _ ran icy through her veins. Stubbornness bled to anger which dried into hostility. 

 

But her arm kept flaring and it wasn’t bleeding any less, so she slung her free arm over Frost’s shoulder and let her guide her step back to the containment room. There, Bandit looked up with an uninterested stare before returning to collect the pile of bodies in his makeshift trap, soon departing to make rounds and collect his CED’s. Ela had Doc slung over one of her shoulders as she stormed into the room, a radio for evac chopper already pressed against her mouth and a permanent scowl on her face, matched only to Caveira’s own. 

 

To her side, Frost shifted, “you had me worried for a second, back there,” she mumbled, tightening her hold, “your communications went down before I got your location.”

 

Caveira scoffed, accepting the proffered seat with little gratitude and allowed Frost to check her injuries. “I could’ve handled myself just fine without you hovering over me.”

 

“I don’t doubt that,” Frost replied, but did not try to probe Caveira’s anger even more. There were clearly much more words she wished to speak trapped behind pursed lips, but they did not come forth. “There. That should stop the bleeding. Have Doc take a look when we get back to Hereford and he’s had a chance to recuperate.”

 

A quick check on the medic proved her suspicion. Blood trickled gently down his brow from blunt trauma; he would wake up soon enough and be right as rain. Ela pressed the backs of her knuckles under his helmet and to his forehead to check for fever before leaving him to rest, checking her guns for malfunctions. 

 

The sting along Cav’s shoulder lessened under the pressure from the makeshift bandage, Frost rubbing her palm idly against the wound, and Caveira found she didn’t much care about the contact for once. Touches and closeness Frost always tried to initiate which she thwarted just as fiercely. But at this moment, exhausted and stressed, Caveira found she cared less about public image and stoicism and more about the comfort a warm hand brought to her hardened psyche. 

 

Arrival was designated for half an hour, the steady beat of chopper blades in the distance signaling the return of evac. Jager called them in from the cockpit, ignored Bandit’s teasing as he tossed empty magazines at him from the back seats, and pulled off site once everyone was accounted and secured. 

 

Caveira sat next to Frost the whole journey back to camp. She was tired, grumpy, and sore, and there seemed to be nothing better at the moment except to just fall asleep against the heated body behind her, allowing her head to loll back against Frost’s shoulder and her eyes to droop shut. 

 

Unconsciousness took her faster than it ever had before, and for once her sleep remained calm. 

 

\--

 

Hereford loomed below them as their recruit pilot landed, a new operator still trying for his license who switched out for Jager at the American checkpoint. As usual, Frost helped Caveira out of the helicopter, Ela waited for Doc before exiting herself, and Bandit carted Jager off in a reluctant piggyback ride. 

 

Gustave was shaky on his feet, but seemed to be fine otherwise, and made it perfectly clear for the two women to see him in the medbay as soon as possible. Once Caveira’s injuries were assessed and cared for, and only then, he said, he would rest. 

 

Frost’s arm was strong against her waist as they padded through the base, passing by some rambunctious SAS and a curious Buck before reaching their destination, greeting Doc with an exasperated hello. 

 

Against Caveira’s wishes, Frost stayed by the door while Doc and she went through her records and medical history, discussing the attack and allowing him to check on the wound. It was caked with dried blood, puffy and red, and all in the span of fifteen minutes he had cleaned, stitched and treated the wound, prescribing painkillers for the foreseeable future. 

 

By then, it was off to the bunks, drugs already high in Caveira’s system and causing a drowsiness like never before. She was glad to use Frost as a crutch, by then. 

 

“There you go,” Frost said, settling Cav down gently on her mattress, “let me know if you need anything, Taina.” 

 

The informality flew right over Caveira’s head, and she found she could not muster any anger to be upset about it. Instead, she drowsily reached for Frost’s retreating arm and gripped her wrist tightly.

 

“Thank you, Tina.” Came the mumble, before exhaustion took over once more and she dived head first into sleep. Frost smiled softly to herself.

 

“You’re welcome,” she whispered, leaning down only when absolutely sure Cav was well and truly asleep to press a fluttering kiss against her temple. Though highly likely unreciprocated, Frost found her little crush growing more and more with each passing second. Feeling elated, she departed the barracks and closed the door softly as to not disturb Caveira, returning to Buck in the JTF2 quarters.

 

“Smitten, aren’t we?”

  
Frost stuck out her tongue at him, found she couldn’t be irked by his teasing and tucked herself in for the night to the feeling of how warm Cav felt pressed against her on the chopper, how soft her hair was tangled between her fingers. She had it  _ bad _ .


End file.
